


Up Against The Wall

by sea



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, let's be real there's barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: A botched job leaves you and Javier trapped in a small closet together. What will you do to pass the time?





	Up Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Getting some more Javier/Reader out into the world as well. 
> 
> If you enjoy, please feel free to leave kudos or comments. Thanks so much for reading!

The job went south pretty much as soon as you broke the locks on the door to the old plantation house. You had spent time at the saloon, easily soaking up information about the would be empty house from the drunks that frequented. It looked near abandoned as its owner's were said to mostly live at their second house in Saint Denis. The plantation was long gone, but the bones of the house were sturdy and it had potential to be an easy take.

A two person job. Javier and you. You headed upstairs, going straight for the bedrooms, looking for any jewels or cash that may have been hidden amongst the rich wooden furniture. But as soon as you'd slipped into the second bedroom you heard it. Footsteps. You'd grabbed Javier's hand and pulled him into a nearby closet, pressing a finger to his lips in the dark as your eyes adjusted.

The footsteps grew louder and the sound of voices could be heard in the hallway. Javier opened his mouth to speak but you silenced him further, placing your whole palm flat against his lips. After a few moments the footsteps and voices passed, you released your hand from Javier.

"I could just shoot them." Javier whispered, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Javier." You scowled disapprovingly in the darkness. You were a con woman and a thief, not a killer. Even if it were Javier doing the killing, you'd rather avoid it if you could. The two of you could wait until nightfall and sneak out, you were sure. It was already getting late.

The house was quiet as Javier shifted against you. "Can you just-" He tried to move, his leg brushing against your's and you realized how small the closet actually was, the two of you pressed against each other.

You and Javier hadn't spent too much time together aside from late nights around the fire and a couple of jobs; robbing a stage and picking some pockets of wealthy folk, but there were usually other people around. You had always been attracted to him, but you tried to keep your distance and he had never alluded to having feelings towards you other than friendship. But this was different. His body was flush against your's, you could feel the heat radiating from him, feel his breath against your skin. And you couldn't deny it was making you feel things.

You shifted a little, trying to create more space between the two of you. "Would you stop moving?" He kept his voice low.

"I can't get comfortable." You continued to move, stretching your cramped body. You nudged your knee forward, accidentally brushing it against his crotch. You stilled, embarrassment flooding your body.

"Oh my God." You whispered, thankful he couldn't see your reddening face. "I'm so sorry."

"Now will you stop moving?" Javier gruffed as he placed his hands on your hips, pushing you back into the wall. 

"Yes...sorry." You repeated your apology.

Moments passed and you were starting to get an ache in your legs. You shifted your weight from foot to foot, trying to stretch out the muscles as Javier made a sound of annoyance.

"Javier, my legs hurt." You felt a little childish at the way it came out of your mouth like a whine.

"Here, let me try something?" He kneeled on the floor, pushing up the bottom of your skirts as you felt his calloused hands on your calves. He rubbed at the muscles, his thumbs massaging in soft circles. You couldn't help the soft moan that escaped your lips at the relief.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" He chuckled quietly. You made a noise of approval as his hands roamed higher to the back of your knees.

He kneaded your thighs next, rolling the tense muscles between the palms of his strong hands.

"Javier..." You whispered but it came out sounding like a whimper. You could feel your body warming at his contact, tension starting to rise in your belly, a pleasant ache in your cunt, need overwhelming your senses.

He leaned in, pushing your skirts up further, he placed a soft lingering kiss to your inner thigh and you actually whimpered then.

"Can I?" You could feel his breath against the skin of your thigh as he whispered.

"Please..." was all you could get out. Javier pulled back long enough to slide your undergarments down your legs and you lifted your feet, kicking them to the side.

He pushed your skirts back up, throwing your thigh over his shoulder as he leaned in to taste you. The first swipe of his tongue sent electricity through your body, biting down on your lip you tried to keep yourself quiet.

He licked around your clit in small circles, tortuously slow, lightly sucking on you as a string of soft moans fell out of your lips. Your body was on fire, every swipe of his tongue gave you the touch you craved and yet it wasn't enough. He was teasing you, drawing out your pleasure as he lazily worked his tongue against you. Drinking down every gush of wetness from your slick cunt until you couldn't take it anymore. Your fingers grabbed at his neck, threading into his hair as you ground down against his face. He groaned into you at the action, the vibration setting your nerves alight as you came harder than you ever had before, walls clenching around nothing, his name falling from your lips.

Your breaths were coming out in pants as you pulled him up, crashing your lips against his. You hungrily licked your taste from his lips as he took your hand, placing it on his clothed erection. You felt him hard and hot beneath the fabric as you palmed him. He pushed your hand aside and unfastened his belt buckle, pulling himself out of his pants.

He lifted you up, entering you slowly as you wrapped your legs around his hips. You both groaned in unison as he fully thrust himself inside you. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you leaned forward to kiss him deeply.

"Nnng Javier, you feel so fucking good." You moaned into his neck as he fucked into your cunt, swelling further at the noises you were making.

"So do you, mi amor." He kissed and licked at the side of your neck, grabbing your hips to slam into you hard from a different angle. He hit something delicious inside of you and you let out a whine. 

"God...do that again." He did and you moaned loudly, too loudly. 

"Hermosa, I won't last long if you keep making those noises." He moaned as he thrust against that spot again and you cried out. He silenced you with a kiss, licking across your lips before sucking on the bottom one. His thrusts began to get uneven and you ground down against him in what little way you could. You were so close.

Javier fucked into you faster and you knew he was close, too. Over and over he hit that spot within you until you were coming around his cock, squeezing him and shaking with your orgasm. He couldn't hold back anymore, letting himself go with a low groan as he came. His cock pulsed, his release spilling deep within you as he braced himself against your body.

"Dios mio." He whispered against your lips, panting as he stole another kiss. 

He released your legs, pulling out of you and tucking himself back into his pants.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting that when we left camp for this job." You laughed quietly, standing on shaky legs.

"That makes two of us." He leaned in to kiss your cheek. 

"You think we can make a run for it now?" You asked, retrieving your underwear and pulling them back on.

"Yeah, I think so. It's been quiet for a while." He grabbed your hand and eased open the door, taking a look around before pulling you out behind him.

You had to a stifle a laugh. You were both in such a state that one look would tell anyone what you had been up to. 

You both were able to slip out of the house unseen, mounting your horses and riding as fast as you could away from the house. Once you had gotten far enough away you both slowed to a trot. 

"I think we should at least bathe before we go back to camp. We both look a terrible mess." You tried to straighten out your hair.

"Ahh. You wound me, mi amor. I look that bad?" Javier smirked, teasing you.

"You know what I mean, Javier." You rolled your eyes. "I did find a few things before we ended up in that closet. Hotel?"

Javier smiled wide. "A hot bath sounds pretty good...So does the idea of making love to you all night in a nice soft bed." You flushed pink at his words. "Hotel, it is."


End file.
